Primordial Beings
The Primordial Beings are the first entities created by El, they were made to fight Chaos and the Great Unholy, they are five, two pairs of twins and an other created alone . Members * God, twin of Satan, concept of Light, opposite concept of Darkness * Satan, twin of God, concept of Darkness, opposite concept of Light * Pandora, twin of Martwy, concept of Life, opposite concept of Death * Martwy, twin of Pandora, concept of Death, opposite concept of Life * Heka, concept of Magic Creations/Children God's Offspring # Amen, God's First Child and his Shard, also called the Holy-Spirit . # Archangels, God's Second Children, Primordial Species, created for the pleasure of creation . # Primordial Beasts, God's Third Children, Primordial Species, created for caretake his other creations # Djinns, God's Fourth Children, also called the Genies created to tempt people to sin . # Angels, God's Last Children, also called the Winged Lights, created for the pleasure of creation . Satan's Offspring # Exitium, Satan's First Child, Primordial Specie, first of the Onis, First Bearer of the power of Oni Destruction, created to test creation . # Onis, Satan's Second Children, Other Bearers of the power of Oni Destruction, created to regulate cycle of creation . # Umarak, Satan's Last Child and his Shard, also called the Shadow Hunter . Pandora's Offspring # Protogenoi, Pandora's First Children, Primordial Species, created to test creation . # Tiamat, Demiurge that Pandora sire along with Jack Wesson . Martwy's Offspring # Necrosians, Martwy's First Children, Primordial Species, created to reap even Archangels and Primordial Beasts . # Reapers, Martwy's Last Children, created to help Necrosians to reap entities . Heka's Offspring # Avalonies, Heka's First Children, Primordial Species, created to bring magic everywhere . # Fairies, Heka's Last Children, created to help Avalonies to bring magic in all worlds . Powers and Abilities * Middle-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : The Primordial Beings are extremely powerful being only overwhelmed by the Great Unholy and the Alpha Elder Ones . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw powers, the Primordial Beings are only overwhelmed by the Great Unholy and the Alpha Elder Ones . ** Creation/Corruption/Destruction : The Primordial Beings can create from nothing, corrupt what already exist and destroy . ** Super Speed : The Primordial Beings are able to move extremely fast being only equaled by the Great Unholy, the Archons and the Living Prison and only overwhelmed by the Alpha Elder Ones . ** High-Tier Nigh-Omniscience : The Primordial Beings are extremely old and know almost everything . * Conceptual Embodiments : The Primordial Beings are conceptual embodiments and can perfectly manipulate their concepts . * Smiting : The Primordial Beings can smite someone with just a mere touch . Weaknesses Banishing, Harming and Sealing * Living Prison : Their youngest sibling was made for trap and keep locked Chaos himself, if the Living Prison locks one of the Primordial Beings, he couldn't leave . * First Blade : That Blade is powered by Sheol's power, it can't kill the Primordial Beings but it can extremely heavily harm them . * Primordial Weaponry : Their own weapons can kill the Primordial Beings temporaly . * Strongest of their creations : Lucifer, Malthael, the Demiurges, the Shards and Exitium can heavily hurt them . Killing Beings * Alpha Elder Ones : El and Chaos can almost instantly kill them, however, the Alpha Elder Ones can't smite the Primordial Beings and, so, have to fight them with their other powers . * Themselves or Primordial Beings-Level Entities : Two Primordial Beings-level entities working together can kill an other Primordial Being, they are also equal . * Higher Beings with assistance : With the help of God, the Archangels, the Primordial Beasts and Amen were strong enough to beat Satan . Gallery God (Rob Benedict).jpg|God, Primordial of Light Satan (Karl Urban).jpg|Satan, Primordial of Darkness Pandora (Inbar Lavi).jpg|Pandora, Primordial of Life Martwy (Rebecca Ferguson).jpg|Martwy, Primordial of Death Heka (Bradley James).jpg|Heka, Primordial of Magic/Male Form Heka (Emma Watson).jpg|Heka, Primordial of Magic/Female Form Category:God Category:Satan Category:Pandora Category:Martwy Category:Heka Category:Primordial Beings Category:El Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Entities